the hunger games my way
by crazy4sora97
Summary: the events from book three of the series haven't happened and it is the 75th hunger games and cinna is still district twelve's stylist


Today I woke to the silence of district twelve; normally everything is working very loudly at this time of day but today was different today was the day of the reaping. Instead of attempting to fall back asleep which I know would not happen on a good day but most definitely not today of all days I decided to make a bath. I got cleaned up and after I was done my little brother tommy was awake and was getting cleaned up and I was left to the task of waking up mom and once she was awake my short blonde hair was dry and she was detangling it while I was fixing tommy's hair. Then when his hair was finished I had him sit on mom's bed and stay there until we were ready to go then mom started the long and tedious task of curling my hair the only reason that it was so tedious was because of the fact that mom had to keep heating it and re heating it over the flame in our hearth when she was finally finished I helped her pull back her hair then I got dressed in the knee length dress that mother had made me over the winter it was a spaghetti strap dress with a sweetheart neckline I then slipped on the most expensive shoes that I have ever seen they were white wedges undoubtedly bought by my father.

I sighed before walking out from behind the curtain when I was done we were all ready to go and we walked out the front door. When we got there we got into line I started to take slow and deep breaths to call my breathing then I looked up to see Effie trinket standing in front of the mic and as always she said, "Lady's first!" while giggling and walking over to the glass bowl filled with hundreds of names from girls all across district twelve. She pulled out a single white card and walked back over to the mic and read the name aloud,

"Clarissia Mandrid."

All the girls around me split apart creating a path for me to exit the crowed then I was put in the middle of a group of peace keepers when I mounted the stage Effie made an annoying sound from the back of her throat which made me walk even slower. when I was finally on the stage she walked over the bowl filled with the names of the guys but of course she had to pick the one name that I was dreading to hear other than my brothers ,

"Jake Cunningham! Where are you? Get up here!"

We could see the obvious annoyance on her face when he finally mounted the steps he looked over at me and gave a crooked smile from the over side of district twelve's version of a stage my boyfriend my stupid, stupid wonderful boyfriend. after we shook hands they ushered us onto the train and Effie went over everything that we needed to get done then she put us into a room with large lush looking couches to watch the reapings there was a girl from district one named Alexia looked more like a guy then she did a girl and her male counterpart I think his name was something like Hogan the district two tributes were twins both of them looked menacingly deadly. Catlin and Cain and I stopped attempting to pay attention to the reapings when Jake was sitting so close to me he pulled the whole yawing stretch thing to put his arm around my shoulder and I giggled.

"What? Do you think that my moves aren't all that smooth?"

"Yes, because all you are is smooth."

I rested my head down on his shoulder while everyone stared at us but before they could say anything haymitch walked into the room holding a bottle of white liquor

"Aren't you two supposed to be asking them what strategy they want to use in the arena."

I glared at him,

"If you have something to say then say it." haymitch growled while taking a swig from the bottle.

I had a list of things that I wanted to say but I stayed quiet.

"ah, pretty and smart."

"no," I said my teeth grinding.

"I just know that raging drunks don't prefer back talk."

"you listen to me girl. I am one of your mentors you better start treating me with some res-" by then I was on my feet my hands were balled into fists at my sides in a failed attempt to control my anger.

"I'm supposed to respect you? when have you ever treated me or my mother with respect?"

I spat back acid dripping from my voice the thing that startled me though was the fact that his face softened at the mention of my mother it softened enough to look worn.

"I loved you and your mother both and I'm sorry that I didn't get you see you grow up."

"Well sorry doesn't cut it dad!"


End file.
